Besoin de votre aide !
by Lady Volderine
Summary: Le titre dit tout ! J'ai besoin de votre aide pour un détail que je n'arrive pas à retrouver parmi les 7 tomes. Je vous explique tout à l'intérieur... -Réponses-
1. Question

Hello tout le monde !

J'ai besoin de votre aide pour un détail. Je suis en train d'écrire une fic et je ne trouve nulle part ce que je cherche.

Il me semble qu'à un moment, Ron dit à Harry qu'ils se sont débarrassés de la goule du grenier pour l'envoyer chez une tante quelconque (ou un autre membre de leur famille, je sais plus).

J'ai besoin de retrouver ce passage mais, entre les fins d'été où Harry passe quelques jours au Terrier, et les vacances (encore qu'il n'y va pas beaucoup pour ces périodes, il me semble), je n'arrive pas à trouver où se trouve cette « scène ». Ensuite, ils la récupèrent puisqu'elle réapparaît dans le dernier tome lorsqu'elle se fait passer pour Ron soi-disant malade alors que lui part à la recherche des horcruxes.

A force de chercher, je ne suis plus sûre de rien, il se peut que j'aie rêvé et qu'elle n'existe pas, mais ça me dit bien quelque chose quand même.

Si l'un ou l'une d'entre-vous se souvient et, encore mieux, situe cette scène dans les bouquins, ce serait vraiment sympa de m'aider.

Un énoooorme merci à vous d'être passé(e)s par là. J'espère pouvoir publier bientôt !

Bises à tous(tes)

Volderine


	2. Adorables

**Vous êtes adorables !**

Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de réponses et voir avec quel dévouement vous avez tenté de m'aider. Merci !

Je ne suis finalement pas beaucoup plus avancée puisque certain(e)s d'entre-vous se souviennent de cette scène, d'autres non. Mais ce n'est pas si grave. Après tout, le propre des fanfictions c'est aussi se baser sur des faits pour en faire une histoire différente. C'est juste que je ne voulais passer à côté d'aucun détail pour en faire quelque chose de « plausible » à 100 %. Donc, que j'utilise où non ma « supposition », ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Je peux soit la zapper, soit l'intégrer quand même et j'ai déjà des idées pour ça.

Par contre, je pense que vos commentaires peuvent intéresser tout le monde alors je vous réponds individuellement ici plutôt que de le faire en privé comme c'est prévu par le site :

 **Skaeld** : Ah, ma sauveuse ! Quelqu'un d'autre que moi se souvient donc de cette scène, youpi, j'ai cru que mon cerveau me jouait des tours, lol. La goule apparaît effectivement dans le tome 5, mais pas seulement. Je l'ai parcouru vite fait, mais n'ai rien trouvé de bien concluant. Je pense qu'il faudrait que je relise les 7 tomes en entier, ce qui m'est bien impossible aujourd'hui. Merci à toi d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Tu m'es malgré tout d'une grande aide parce que tout reste possible, du coup.

 **Leslie** : merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'aider, toi aussi. Même les avis qui m'indiquent que ça « ne dit rien » sont importants pour moi. Tout simplement parce que ça peut faire une fanfiction intéressante, ou au contraire exploiter un détail que tout le monde pourra retrouver dans les 7 tomes et se dire « à ouais, tiens. Je ne me souvenais plus de ça ». Merci !

 **embrouillamini** : ton pseudo résume assez bien ma situation, lol. Un énorme merci pour le lien ! J'ai épluché pas mal de forums ou de sites et n'ai rien vu non plus. Cela dit, comme je le dis plus haut, mon idée de départ reste effectivement exploitable quand même. Merci pour ton aide précieuse !

 **LilyHufflepuff** : merci à toi aussi d'avoir cherché ! (les « Hufflepuff » sont géniaux, on ne le dira jamais assez ! lol). Il y a des sites extraordinairement bien construits où on trouve tout un tas d'informations (je salue l'énorme travail, d'ailleurs). Et c'est sympa d'avoir pris le temps d'y faire un tour. Encore merci !

 **Guest** : effectivement, la goule apparaît pour la toute première fois dans le tome 2, quand Harry va au Terrier pour la fin des vacances d'été. J'ai pris le temps de bien relire ce passage, grâce à ton commentaire. C'est d'ailleurs à cet endroit qu'on a le plus d'informations sur elle, je trouve. Merci à toi aussi d'avoir pris le temps de venir m'aider !

 **Malicia Malfoy** : ouais, le site a pas mal déraillé la semaine dernière. J'ai dû attendre quatre jours pour voir vos commentaires et jongler avec ma boîte mail qui a zappé quelques alertes, d'ailleurs è_é. Sinon, pas mal l'idée de la période des vacances à l'étranger. C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps une goule peut restée seule, trop peu d'info là-dessus. J'avais pensé à intégrer ça dans mon texte, je verrai si je vais aussi loin ou si je développe d'autres détails. Merci pour ta judicieuse contribution !

 **Cocolita 1804** (x 2) : Ah, tu es adorable d'avoir pris le temps de chercher, toi aussi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je pourrai malgré tout exploiter le fait qu'elle soit partie ou non. C'est juste que j'aurais bien aimé que ce ne soit pas mentionné quelque part et que je sois passée à côté. Par contre, je ne l'ai jamais vue dans les fanfictions. Elle est peut-être juste évoquée à l'occasion de vacances au Terrier, mais à ma connaissance, personne n'a jamais rien écrit sur elle en particulier. Un énorme merci pour le temps passé à m'aider !

 **Ptitemysty** : Eh non, je n'ai jamais vu la goule dans une fanfiction. Ni aucune théorie sur aucun site, forum ou fandom. Comme je le disais à Cocolita, elle a pu être évoquée lors de vacances au Terrier mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait osé aller plus loin pour lui donner un rôle plus important. Il faut dire qu'en se basant juste sur les bouquins, il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Un énorme merci à toi aussi pour ta participation !

 **Sept Feuilles** : Effectivement, grâce à toi j'ai trouvé un passage supplémentaire que, pour le coup, j'avais oublié. Merci ! Tu m'as remémoré qu'il y en avait une aussi chez les Black. Elle est d'ailleurs définie comme « tueuse ». Un détail d'une grande importance pour moi ! Merci à toi également d'être passée m'aider !

 **Alexandre phenix** : C'est vrai qu'elle est présente dans le tome 7, et peut-être qu'elle n'est jamais partie de chez les Weasley, du coup. Mais justement, je me souviens m'être fait la remarque qu'elle n'était plus censée y être et, finalement, elle réapparaît à ce moment-là. Donc, j'en ai déduis qu'il avait peut-être été mentionné quelque part qu'elle était partie entre temps (oh, sais pas si c'est très clair, tout ça !). En tous cas, un gros merci à toi d'être venu m'aider !

 **Chavalie** : Merci pour le précieux récapitulatif ! Effectivement, c'est également ce que j'ai trouvé en faisant mes recherches et ce sont des passages dont je vais avoir besoin. Pour la famille Weasley, si je me base sur ma théorie, je peux au moins me servir de la tante Muriel et c'est sympa à toi d'avoir pris le temps de détailler tout ça. Merci !

 **AlleChronos** : C'est effectivement dans le tome 2 qu'on entend parler de la goule pour la première fois (c'est aussi là qu'elle est le plus détaillée, d'ailleurs). Je te remercie vivement d'être venue m'aider, toi aussi !

Je termine en vous remerciant encore une fois d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à mon appel (désespéré ! lol). **Aucune théorie concernant cette fichue goule n'est mentionnée nulle part (sites encyclopédiques d'Internet, fandoms, fanfictions, etc…).** J'espère donc réussir à vous surprendre quand je publierai ma prochaine histoire, bien qu'il n'y aura aucune obligation à adhérer à ma façon de voir les choses, lol.

Vous êtes décidément formidables !

Bises à tous(tes)

Volderine


End file.
